Undisclosed desires
by Mayura-8
Summary: Un très court OS où Yeo Woon pense à Dong Soo. Shonen-ai Yeo Woon/Dong Soo


**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi, je m'amuse seulement avec les personnages du drama _Warrior Baek Dong Soo_

 **Rating :** T Mâle to Mâle à vos risques et périls.

 **Pairing** : Dong Soo/Yeo Woon

 **Note** **:** Je m'expatrie temporairement du fandom de Naruto et pour la première fois j'écris sur une série avec des personnages en chair et os, my god ! Et en plus je suis la première française à écrire ce petit fandom, ça me change du fandom Naruto, lol.

Il faut bien noter que les héros me font très fortement penser à Naruto et Sasuke du manga éponyme Naruto mais que le personage de Yeo Woon est incroyablement plus touchant et attachant que son homologue, Sasuke.

Précisons aussi que ce drama se déroulant dans la Corée au 18ème siècle, joue la carte de la bromance à fond.

 _A lire avec Undisclosed Desires de Muse, reflétant pour moi, parfaitement ce que pourrait dire Dong Soo à Yeo Woon (amicalement ou plus si affinité)._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Undisclosed Desires**

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur Joseon. Les grillons faisaient entendre leurs douces stridulations tandis que les légères fragrances des fleurs emportée par un vent léger s'éparpillaient gaiement dans les rues de Hanseong*.

Hormis les noctambules qui se pressaient dans le quartier des gisaengs* afin de boire et converser, tout le monde semblait dormir profondément en cette nuit avancée et chaude de printemps.

Pourtant Yeo Woon, le futur Maître du Ciel, lui ne dormait pas. Assis sur les marches devant l'entrée d'un hanbok*, le jeune homme contemplait la voute étoilée qui étendait sa coupe au-dessus de ce monde et s'amusait certainement des tourments que vivaient et se créaient les hommes.

Bien que son visage n'exprima aucune émotion, comme à son habitude, Yeo Woon songeait amèrement au choix qu'il avait fait autrefois et qui l'avait conduit à assumer la charge de futur Maître du Ciel de la guilde des assassins. Un pli amer creusa une ligne sur son front. Il ne le savait pas à l'époque mais à cause de ce choix alors qu'il n'avait que 13 ans, il avait renoncé à la seule famille qu'il avait jamais connu. Et surtout, il avait renoncé à Dong Soo, son ami et rival. Cet homme qui encore aujourd'hui était le seul capable de le faire vibrer.

Pendant longtemps, il avait cru que la jalousie qu'il éprouvait dès qu'il voyait Dong Soo et Jiseon ensemble venait de sa probable attirance pour la demoiselle.

Oui, il avait pendant un moment cru aimer Jiseon, après tout c'était de son âge.

Mais lorsqu'après trois ans d'absence, Dong Soo était enfin revenu à Hanseong, Yeo Woon avait été ébranlé jusqu'au plus profond de son être en le retrouvant et surtout en constatant à quel point il avait changé et à quel point il avait acquis de la maturité et de la prestance. Bien sûr, Yeo Woon avait essayé de se leurrer et de berner tout le monde en se persuadant qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour Jiseon. Mais le bonheur et l'étrange faim qui pulsaient dans son ventre quand il apercevait Dong Doo était mille fois supérieurs à ce qu'il ressentait quand il voyait la jeune dame. Jiseon ne le faisait pas se sentir vivant comme Dong Soo. Dès qu'il voyait son ancien ami sourire, son coeur se mettait à tambouriner comme le galop d'un cheval fou dans sa poitrine et même s'il tentait de contenir les émotions sur son visage, en présence de Dong Soo il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Face à Dong Soo, toutes ses certitudes s'effritaient et il n'avait plus envie d'être cet assassin froid et déterminé que tout le monde redoutait.

Il voulait retourner vivre auprès de Dong Soo, s'entraîner avec lui comme autrefois, le regarder et l'entendre rire et il supporterait même de le voir avec Jiseon ou toute autre fille tant qu'il pouvait rester à ses côtés. ll savait qu'il ne pouvait espérer rien d'autre car à Joseon, ses sentiments étaient complètement contre-nature. Comment un homme pouvait-il en aimer un autre à moins d'être sous l'emprise d'un mauvais esprit ? La plupart des gens, lui y compris jusqu'au retour de Dong Soo, ignorait que ce genre d'attirance pour une personne du meme sexe pouvait exister. Il en éprouvait une certaine honte et une grande gêne. Mais malgré toutes ses tentatives, il ne parvenait pas à les réprimer. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Dong Soo était bien plus que de l'amitié fraternelle. Et cela n'avait rien à voir non plus avec la relation amicale qui unissait leur maître respectif, tous deux rivaux, amis et amoureux de la même femme.

Il avait essayé d'y retrouver une certaine analogie, une ressemblance. Mais le Maître duc Ciel actuel et le Maître d'Arme désiraient tous les deux Cha Ok.

Bien que Yeo Woon aimait beaucoup Jiseon, il n'éprouvait aucun réel désir pour elle. Ses rêves étaient tous peuplés de Dong Soo. Et uniquement de lui.

Mais tout ceci devait rester secrètement cloisonné dans ses rêves. Personne et encore moins Dong Soo ne devait savoir le désir et les sentiments irrationnels, honteux et contre-natures qui l'habitaient. Tout le monde devait continuer de croire que la personne qui faisait palpiter son cœur était Jiseon. C'était ce que tout le monde voulait voir et attendait plus ou moins de lui. Il était l'héritier du Maître du Ciel, il n'y avait rien de plus normal que tout comme son maître, il entre en concurrence avec son rival pour la même femme.

Yeo Woon fut tirer de ses pensées nostalgiques en entendant un bruit léger et singulier. Le craquement émit par le fin gravier sous un pas assuré. .

Il reporta son attention et dans la pénombre, aperçut une silhouette solitaire qui le contemplait, sans chercher à se cacher.

Tout de bleu vêtu, les cheveux soigneusement retenu dans une demie-queue haute, Dong Soo le contemplait de loin, d'un air pensif.

Puis Yeo Woon le vit clairement lui adresser un petit sourire. Malgré son passif, Dong Soo avait toujours confiance en lui et l'attendait. Il était prêt à attendre son retour le temps qu'il faudrait et il le lui faisait comprendre.

Puis le disciple du Maître d'Arme lui tourna le dos et reprit sa route d'un pas tranquille.

Yeo Woon esquissa un léger sourire. Dong Soo avait raison, il n'y avait pas de fatalité et on pouvait être libre de choisir son chemin.

Il se promit alors de revenir très vite à ses côtés.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN

* Nom de Séoul sous la dynastie Joseon.

*geisha coréenne - courtisane

* Maison coréenne traditionnelle


End file.
